Caras y Caretas
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Varios one-short de personajes que vivieron con una máscara ocultando sus ideas, intenciones y vidas. En este fic: Seneca, Cinna, Finnick, Gale,y otros.


Hola a todas! Como están? **Esta es una nueva sección llamada "Caras y Caretas" Donde voy a poner fics de personajes que se muestran de una manera en el libro pero son de otra. Como Seneca, en mi primer fic, o Cinna o Finnick (e.e siempre tenía que estar Finn :P)**

Seneca mi nuevo descubrimiento, en estos días lo descubrí como un personaje interesante para escribir. Así que bueno...

Para empezar tengo otro fic de Seneca, porque se suponía que este iba a ir dedicado a "Seneca Crane" pero como se que no le va a gustar tengo otro fic que no es romántico. Pero bueno Seneca, si te gusta ese fic, bienvenido sea! y si no... bueno no sería una sorpresa, se que no te caigo bien, lo se... :O

Bueno chicas, prometo que seguiré con "El diario de Annie" LO PROMETO! NO ME ABANDONEN PORQUE YA LO SIGO!

Okey basta,basta. Espero que les guste.

**Les recomiendo escuchar "Stronger" de Kelly Clarkson.** Abajo les dejo un linck no se si se va a ver.

.com/watch?v=hRpGYN7C0qk

Esta canción fue la que me inspiró para escribir las cosas tristes. :D

* * *

**Seneca: "Caras y Caretas"**

**Esperanzas nuevas.**

Seneca caminaba apresuradamente por lo pasillos del Centro de Entrenamiento, su pulso estaba acelerado y respiraba rápidamente. Se paró frente a la puerta de Control del Distrito 5 y tocó fuertemente.

- ¿Seneca Crane? – Preguntaron desde adentro

- Si, ¿Srta. Strong?

- Si, pase. – Dijo abriéndole la puerta. – Necesito decirle algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Preguntó cortésmente

- No, no puedo. Aquí no.

- ¿Qué sugiere?

- Vamos a fuera.

Ese era el primer año de Seneca como Vigilante Jefe, y el primer año que recordaba que un mentor quería hablar con un Vigilante. Salieron del Centro de Entrenamiento a caminar por las calles del Capitolio ocultándose entre la gente

- Dime Strong. ¿Qué susede?

- No me llames así. Dime Wendy.

- Strong sabe que no…

- No es momento para eso Seneca. – Le reprende tajante pero bromeando a la vez. – Te llame solo por una razón.

- La supervivencia de un tributo tuyo ¿No?- Preguntó casi sabiendo que era verdad.

- Si. Necesito que el viva.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Erik Klatroff

- ¿Por qué debería…?

- Seneca. No trates de ocultarme las cosas, se perfectamente quien sos vos. Y vos sabes quien soy yo.

- No se de lo que habla Srta. Strong.

- Seneca, sabes que yo tengo una dudosa reputación, que soy acusada de rebelde, y que mis tributos igual. Entre nosotros los rumores corren, y prontamente se sabe quien es y quien no peligroso para el gobierno. Se que tus intenciones no están puestas en matar a estos chicos, lo se.

- No me conoce Strong.

- Puede que no, pero créeme que cuando se que alguien no esta de acuerdo con el Capitolio, lo se de verdad.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no finjo?

- ¿Finges Seneca? ¿Finges? – El se quedó challado.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Que me ayudes. Que no me dejes sola. Estoy casi segura que vendrán por mí. Parece que mi racha como famosa ganadora de los juegos terminó y ahora puedo desaparecer sin que nadie se entere ni se preocupe.

- Lo único que querés es que te salve la vida ¿No Wendy? – Pregunto levantado una ceja y llamándola por su nombre burlonamente.

- No. Lo único que quiero es que me ayudes a acabar con el Capitolio. Yo sola no puedo Seneca.

- Aunque yo y cien más se te unieran no podrás con el Capitolio. ¿Crees que sos algo para ellos? No sos nada. Pueden matarte cuando quieras.

- Lo se. – Dijo centrándose en el suelo. Le costaba hablarle, su voz cada tanto parecía quebrarse. – Pero nada me va a impedir que haga algo.

- ¿Por qué haces algo que sabes de antemano que es imposible?

- Porque si no lo hace nadie, ¿Quién lo va a hacer? Si no empezamos nosotros mismos… ¿Quién lo va a hacer? ¿Quién Seneca?

- Estás arriesgando tu vida.

- No le temía a la muerte entonces… - dijo recordando sus juegos. – Menos ahora que se de lo que se trata todo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Nada

- Déjalo vivir.

- ¿A Erik?

- Si, el, el sabe muchas cosas que ha aprendido de mi, el puede ir a la guerra que nos liberará. – En ese momento hablar de una guerra parecía bastante lejano y sin embargo no. - ¿Me ayudarás?

- Si. – Contestó secamente.

- Gracias. De verdad gracias.

- No lo hago por el, ni por ti. Lo hago por Panem

- Yo también.

- Adiós. – dijo saliendo de la habitación

De acuerdo, no pensaba involucrarse en algo que tuviera que ver con la guerra hasta entrada en ella, pero no podía dejar a Wendy sola. Seguramente iban a matarla, y aunque nunca se relacionó con nadie de los distritos, ella no era mala. Y sabía que tenía razón en todo.

Los septuagésimos segundos Juegos del Hambre estaban terminando. Solo quedaban cuatro tributos. Uno del Distrito 1, 2,4 y 5. Y Seneca sabía que el 5 ganaría esta vez. Así que hizo todo lo que pudo para terminar los juegos pronto. Y lo logró con éxito. Erik Klatroff volvía a casa.

Seneca caminaba arrastrando los pies por los pasillos del Centro de Entrenamiento luego de la entrevista final de Eirk. Cuando sintió que dos manos le nublaban la vista.

- ¿Quién soy? – Imposible no saberlo. Su tono de voz alteró instantáneamente el corazón de Seneca.

- Wendy. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a decirte algo

- ¿Otra cosa me querés pedir?

- No solo quiero decirte algo.

- Dime.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por Erik?

- Si

- Bueno yo tampoco estoy muy a favor con el Capitolio…

- Gracias igual.

- De nada Wen. –La llamó sin darse cuenta.

- Tengo que ir con el. Adios Seneca. Llámame así Wen…

Esa fue la última vez que la vió normal y como siempre. Y le bastó esa vez para saber que estaba perdido.

Dos días más tarde, Seneca recibe una llamada.

- Seneca

- ¿Si?

- Tenés un paquete nuevo.

- ¿Otro? Fueron 3 esta semana.

- Si, pero este es algo… interesante. Te vas a divertir

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya vas a verlo…

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, ve a Centro de Entrenamiento, piso 4, puerta 205.

- Esta bien. – Contesto, cortando la llamada.

Odiaba hacerlo. Odiaba tener que convertí en avox a la gente y tener que torturarlas. Pero lo que más odiaba era cuando no habían echo nada, cuando eran personas inocentes y solo las mataban para su diversión. Casi siempre estaba acompañado de algunos Vigilantes, pero a veces estaba solo. Por suerte hoy lo estaba. Le tocaba a el solo. Y odiaba tener que hacerlo.

Caminó por el pasillo lentamente y se detuvo frente a la puerta 4. Agarró fuertemente el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Allí, estaba, sentada en una silla, amordazada y con las manos atadas.

Abrió grandes esos ojos café cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta y en ese momento sintió que no iba a aguantar ella sola las cosas que le pasaban y las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos sin que lo pueda controlar.

- Wendy… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó atónito cerrando la puerta y desatándola. Le quitó la mordaza y vio cicatrices en sus brazos. – ¿Te han…

- Si. – Contestó secándose las lágrimas.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

- Esta bien, yo sabía que esto era lo que me iba a pasar. Son los sacrificios que hacen las personas que se abocan al bien de los demás. ¿Lo sabes no?

- Si. Por supuesto que lo se. Sabía cual eran los riesgos cuando entre en ese sistema. Pero… nunca pensé que…

- Seneca, soy una mentora más, no soy nadie, vos mismo lo dijiste, no soy nadie para ellos, pero si para nuestro distrito y para Panem. Hay mas de un mentor en el 5, que yo no esté no es diferente.

- Vamos, hay que salir de aquí.

- ¿Escaparás?

- Escaparemos.

- ¿De que hablas?

- No puedo dejarte aquí Wen. Es muy peligroso.

- Estoy muerta desde que pisé el tren que me llevó a los juegos. No es necesario.

- Pero estas viva, ¿no? Vamos no hables. – Le contestó tendiéndole la mano para que se parara. – Estamos ahora acá. Actuemos con lo que tenemos. Porque…

- Estamos juntos en esto. Lo se. – contestó sonriéndole. Seneca miró a amos lados del pasillo y luego volvió su mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Listo?

- Listo. – Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Agarró con fuerza la mano de Wendy y salieron por el pasillo.

* * *

Seneca caminó desanimado por el pasillo que lo lleva a la oficina de Snow.

Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando el le abrió.

- Sabía que llegarías pronto… pasa.

- ¿Para que quería verme?

- Sabes perfectamente.

- Si lo se. – Contestó lleno de impotencia.

- No la mataremos quédate tranquilo. Pero mas vale que la controles, porque un paso en falso puede traerles muchas consecuencias a esa chiquilla… Se que no lo hiciste por nada más que el amor. Así que solo esta vez puedo pasar ese error. ¿Puedes prometer que la próxima será diferente?

- Si. Puedo.

- Retírate.

- Adiós

Wnedy vivía ahora en su distrito así que el tuvo que hacer un viaje para llegar nuevamente hasta ella.

Cuando sintió que golpearon la puerta Wendy supuso que vendría su fin. Atemorizada pero valiente a la vez, abrió las puertas de su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, y lo recibió. Al saber que era el, su rostro se relajó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Rió.

- Nos han perdonado.

- ¿Qué?

- Nos dejarán vivir Wen! Nos dejarán!

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. – Ella lo abrazó fuertemente relajándose de muchas tensiones, y cuando se separó de el, le dio un beso con sabor a tristeza y melancolía.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también.

En ese mismo momento Seneca vio como una bala se incrustó de lleno en el pecho de la chica.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó desesperado y la sostuvo en el piso. Miró hacia todos lados esperando que le dispararan a el, pero no pasó nada. Supuso en seguida que todo fue una mentira. Y vio desvanecerse su sueño.

- Seneca… - murmuró con dificultad.

- No hables, vamos a llevarte a un hospital, ¿Si?

- No, no – Dijo, pero tosió una cantidad de sangre.

- No hables, por favor.

- Seneca. Yo siempre… estuve preparada.

- No Wen, no te vallas.

- Sigue luchado ¿Si? – tosió. - ¿Me lo prometerás?

- Wen… no, por favor no me dejes.

- Vamos… tu te vas, yo te voy a esperar.

- Wen

- Prométeme, que nunca dejarás de… de… luchar…

- Te lo prometo.

- Que nunca estarás de acuerdo con el… Capitolio.

- Lo prometo Wen, lo prometo. – Ella lo miró una vez más

– Adiós Seneca Crane. - Fueron las ultimas palabras, acariciando su boca. El cerró los ojos tratando de ocultar la tristeza y disfrutando del contacto.

- Te amo. – Wendy se fue pero llegó a escuchar esa declaración especial.

Su mano cayó al suelo.

Seneca rápidamente la dejo para ir al Capitolio. Cuando llegó allí recibió una nota en su departamento que decía: "¿Puedes prometer que la próxima será diferente?" MALDITO SNOW. MALDITA SEA.

Salió del departamento y se dirigió hacia la ciudad. Hacia las plazas, hacia todos lados. Pero nada podía llenar el vacío.

Nada.

* * *

"Vamos Katniss demuéstrales quién sos" Pensó en seguida Seneca , al ver a Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark encontrarse en los últimos finalistas.

"Vamos Katniss, demuéstrales que no eres una pieza de sus estúpidos juegos."

Sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaría, pero su vida estaba jugada desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Y cuando Katniss sacó las bayas supo y se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían una fuerza increíble, y un amor, que aunque no sea romántico, era fuerte y valiente.

Lo habían dado todo. Como el.

Así que cuando supo que llegó su fin, se contentó con haber iniciado la revolución salvando la vida del Sinsajo.

* * *

En un brumoso lugar, lleno de niebla y nubes, lejano e irracional para la gente mortal se escuchó unos pasos y una voz lejana llena de alegría

"Felicitaciones. Te estaba esperando Seneca"


End file.
